Armored Core : The Arena
by happy squirrel
Summary: This story is about a new AC pilot trying to make his way to the top of the arena. (bad description i know... but i can always change it later)
1. Default Chapter

Uhh, i guess... i DO NOT OWN ARMORED CORE or any of the AC's parts, missions, arenas, or any of that other legal stuff. Ragnarok and Drops0fBlood are mine to use though...  
  
Waves of bullets flew by his AC as he boosted toward his opponent. The fire from the machine guns Gimlet controlled were overwhelming. As his AC, Leopard, relentlessly fired waves of bullets, Ragnarok's AC, Drops0fBlood, brought his blade across the rockets on his back, detaching them from his AC.  
  
"HA, One weapon down, and it looks like your machine guns are out of ammo," Ragnarok said to his opponent Gimlet,"Soon, this match will end."  
  
"Dont be so sure about that," Gimlet said as 5 small missiles exploded on his grenade launcher, making it useless.  
  
Leopard was boosting backward as Drops0fBlood turned, armed with his plasma rifle and his blade, Moonlight.  
  
"Almost..." he muttered to himself, "Almost... and... LOCKED."  
  
As he shouted he fired his plasma rifle three times and watched the shots explode on Leopards core.  
  
"One more shot and your gone, you have no ammo, no blade. You lose Gimlet."  
  
He fired another shot, and had only 2 left. Gimlet, feeling defeat flying toward him, quickly boosted to the side avioding the blast.  
  
Another shot and miss. Gimlet was staying as far back as possible, but Ragnarok used his boost and drew his blade, only to watch gimlet boost backward.  
  
"FIRE," he shouted as the last blast from his plasma rifle flew from the gun and seconds later, he watched the blast connect with Leopard.  
  
"Good match," Gimlet said, as he lost his rank in the arena to the new guy.  
  
"You too."  
  
Ragnarok left the arena and exited his AC and walked to his room, only to be met by the pilot Mileage at his door.  
  
"I watched your match today Rangarok, impressive," he quickly said,"But, remember this, I aim my shots, it will be much harder in the arena when your face to face with my AC."  
  
"I look forward to it, but, I wont be defeated easily either. I look forward to the match, and i chalenge you... tomorrow."  
  
"Good. I will see you there then," Mileage said as he walked away.  
  
End, ch. 1 


	2. Battle with a Leopard

"Can I help you?" asked a man as Ragnarok walked in the shop.  
  
"Yes, I have a battle in the arena later today, and need some new weapons. Right now i am looking for flamethrower for my AC's left arm. I watched Mileage in his last fight, and he didnt seem to know what to do against it."  
  
"so your fighting Mileage are ya? Heard hes a tough one." said the shopkeeper.  
  
"Ive heard if you keep moving he wont fire much though," Rangarok said, "So my plan is hop around him and use the flamethrower, oh yeah... Also, i need a machine gun for my right arm."  
  
"Ok, let me get them up here."  
  
Ragnarok waited for about ten minutes then was told his weapons were ready.  
  
As he paid, he went to his garage to set up his AC with his new weaponry. He equipped the flamethrower on the left arm and a machine gun on the right, and kept his grenade launcher as his back weapon on the right side.  
  
"Ready or not... here i come Mileage," he said quietly to himself as he completely the assembly and lied down for a nap before his battle.  
  
An hour later, he rose from his bed and hopped in his AC.  
  
He arrived at the arena and was at the door, waiting for it to open and reveal his opponent.  
  
"Your time is running out Mileage," he said to himself as the arena door opened.  
  
"I have watched how you fight, your blade will be useless against me," Mileage said.  
  
"Blade? What blade?" He asked as he laughed.  
  
"GO," they heard and the battle began.  
  
Drops0fBlood boosted left quickly and hid behind a cement pillar, the doors opened to reveal the parking garage. As Venom walked around to try to find an open shot at his enemy. Shots were fired and connected with Drops0fBlood.  
  
He saw missiles flying toward him and dashed around a pillar as they exploded on it.   
  
"MY TURN," he yelled as he stepped out slowly and let a grenade fly into Venoms chest. As he watched the explosion he quickly he switched to his machine gun and let waves of bullets fly until he was out of ammo.  
  
"Out so quick?"  
  
"Yes, but not near done, so dont get too cocky now," he finished as he felt the bullets from a sniper rifle bounce off of legs. As Vemon jumped around Rangarok was timing a grenade for his sniper rifle. He Jumped, again and again, firing time after time until he saw his rifle on the ground smoldering.  
  
"What the hell!" Mileage shouted, losing his focus.  
  
All of the sudden he felt a sudden impact from above and checked his radar.  
  
"Guess who?" Ragnarok asked.   
  
He had landed on top of him knocking off Venoms missiles with the weight of his AC. As he laughed he aimed his left arm, the flamethrower, down and began to torch his enemy. His heat level skyrocketed as defeat slowly crept over him. Seconds later the battle ended and his new weapon had the effect he wanted.  
  
He exited his AC and went to his room to check his e-mail.  
  
"Whats this, a challenge from Ballistic... sounds fun enough, all i will need is missile intercept systems and im good to go."  
  
He responded  
  
"I would be glad to accept your challenge for tomorrow. I just hope you dont think missiles will be enough to win. Not to sound too egotistical but i have a feeling I will emerge victorious. Have a ... day. Rangarok"  
  
He clicked send, shut the computer down, and lied down to rest up for tomorrow.  
  
End Ch. 2 


End file.
